Conventional service provider systems for cellular devices provide basic telephone calling abilities, text messaging, and internet connectivity, as well as typical telephone service options, such as call waiting, conference calling, caller ID, and voicemail services. A cellular phone user can utilize the service provider system to call a specified number for receipt of information, such as information about the weather, but the user inquiry ends with either an automated menu system for information delivery or an automated message delivery of the requested information. Typical service provider systems for cellular devices provide users with no interactive ability to inquire about specific information related to an attended event or location, to select areas or subjects of information of interest, or to receive requested information via the cellular device in a desired media format.
Additionally, typical conference bridging services do not provide users with interactive control of information or inquiry processes for acquiring additional information. Conventional conference bridging technologies enable cellular users to connect to a conference bridge, listen to and/or view other parties in the conversation, and supply vocal responses. Typically, a user of a cellular device is restricted to communication with other users and to limited information access with automated message responses.